


you bring your hand above mine so quietly

by Shinkukka



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Kuga Issei (mentioned), Light Angst, M/M, Sera Rikka (mentioned), Takamura Shiki (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: Eichi assumed he was screaming.But he wasn't sure.He couldn't really hear anything.





	you bring your hand above mine so quietly

_The world was quiet._

_All he could hear was the screeching of brakes as he reached his hand towards his beloved, to pull him away from harm’s way. His throat burned which gave him the impression he was screaming but he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t hear it._

_He could see_ his _mouth move, figuring_ he _must have said something, but he couldn’t hear anything._

_Fingers grabbing at air he could see a warm smile for a fragment of a moment before everything turned to hell. Metal made contact with flesh and he knew he’d never forget that sound for as long as he lived. All air escaped his lungs as tears burned his eyes in desperation._

_Scrambling to where a motionless body was now laying, legs feeling like they’d give out any moment, he could hear the faint sound of sirens._

_Then everything turned white._

_The hospital was so white. The walls were white, the floors were white, the ceiling was white. His hands weren’t._

_His hands were red with blood._

His _blood._

 _He couldn’t do anything but sit and wait outside the emergency room. Wait for someone to tell him what was going on. Tell him how_ he _was doing._

_At times, someone – either Rikka or Issei, even Shiki once or twice – tried to tell him to walk around a little. Maybe get something to eat from the cafeteria. Just do something other than sit there and stare into nothing while not knowing anything ate away at him._

_He refused._

_All he wanted was answers. Wanted to know what would happen to his life. What would happen to them. If there even was a them after this. If there was Izumi Shu after this._

_Eichi can’t remember if he cried during that wait._

_No one ever told him, but he probably did cry._

_The wait was the worst part._

_It was the single worst experience in his life._

_Not knowing anything was_ killing _him but there was nothing he could do about that._

_It felt like he had lived through several lifetimes before someone finally came to fill him in. Finally came to relieve him from the deep and dark pit of unknown he had been sinking into for the past who knows how long. To relieve him from the anxiety he had been slowly edging into._

_They told him Shu was lucky. That he was lucky he didn’t break his spine and just got off with a few broken ribs, internal bleeding, a bad concussion, and several cuts and scrapes. He also had a fracture on his right leg but it “wasn’t anything to be too worried about” according to them._

_What really got to Eichi, was that Shu wasn’t conscious._

_They didn’t know when he’d wake up._

_They reassured him it would take a few days at best. Eichi still felt all his anxiety rush back. He wouldn’t be able to relax before he could see Shu smile at him again. Before he could feel Shu hold him again. He just wanted Shu to embrace him and tell him it would all be okay, softly kiss his tears and worries away._

_But that wouldn’t happen._

_The moment he laid his eyes on Shu, laying on the hospital bed, unconscious, his heart stopped. Shu looked so small. The hospital gown made him look even paler than he already was. He had bandages around his arms, even one on his cheek, most likely covering up the cuts and scrapes from hitting the asphalt._

_Eichi felt sick._

_He felt so sick he wanted to throw up._

**_None of this was supposed to happen._ **

_Eichi felt frozen. Still he forced himself to walk up to Shu and take a seat next to his bed. His hand trembling, he brought it over Shu’s. Hesitating for a moment, he gently laced his fingers with Shu’s unmoving hand._

_Wrapping his other hand around their intertwined hands._

_Raising their hands up to his mouth, leaning his elbows against the side of the bed._

_Letting out a shaky breath, hoping, wishing, **praying**._

 

_Next several hours get blurred together._

_Someone brings him a change of clothing._

_Several people try to get him to eat something._

_He refuses to leave Shu’s bedside._

_He doesn’t know how much time actually passes._

_When it happens, he’s been zoning out again. His eyes are red and puffy, the most he’s slept at once has been an hour. He only ate something because people wouldn’t stop bugging him about it._

_But he can feel Shu’s hand move in his hold._

_Shu stirs a little, his eyes fluttering open and Eichi can feel himself release a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A wave of relief washes over him and in seconds he’s all over Shu. Caressing his cheek, squeezing his hand, whispering his quet prayers and sweet nothings to whoever was there to listen to him._

_He watches as Shu sits up and brings his free hand to hold it over the hand on his cheek._

_Suddenly Eichi is overtaken by the feeling of dread again, and his eyes widen as Shu’s lips start moving and he once again can’t reach Shu._

_“I’m sorry Eichi.”_

_“Forgive me, okay?”_

_“I love you.”_

_Next thing he can hear is the screeching of brakes as he watches Shu give him a warm smile while the car speeds at him again, and the next thing he knows, is the sound of metal colliding with flesh-_

Eichi jolted awake before his brain can go there again.

The room was dark, but his eyes quickly got used to it. His whole body tensed up for a moment before it detected a familiar presence, a familiar warmth pressed against his side. Lifting his right arm (which was his only free arm at the moment), Eichi brought it to cover his eyes as he let out a deep breath.

It had been years since the accident now, but it still hadn’t stopped haunting Eichi. It probably never would.

He looked past a head of light hair to the alarm clock on the nightstand. The bright numbers showed it wasn’t even six in the morning for a while now. He could easily sleep for a while longer before their alarm would ring, but Eichi didn’t feel like going back to sleep, not after _that_.

Adjusting his position a little, Eichi wrapped both his arms around the still sleeping body next to him. He buried his face into soft blond locks and took a deep breath, a last ditch effort to make sure he really _was_ awake instead of still dreaming the slowly breathing man next to him.

Shu had mostly recovered perfectly. But despite making a full physical recovery, Eichi still caught how he flinched at the sound of traffic when they were walking in busier areas, or how he sometimes stopped what he was doing because his body tensed up out of memory. Eichi couldn’t really blame him. He himself found it hard to be around loud traffic ever since. It all reminded him too much of that day.

Shuddering, the brunet tried to bury the memories of that day and the dream somewhere deep within himself. Indulging himself, he brought his free hand to Shu’s face, gently running his thumb against the smooth skin. There was something otherworldly about the older man when you could catch him asleep so peacefully.

Just watching the blond man calmed Eichi down. Shu had this mystical power over him he could never figure out or explain. He just made Eichi’s world turn around, with his pale, smooth skin, soft lips, long lashes, the most beautiful blue eyes-

Suddenly, he felt a hand on top of his own.

Felt the band of cold metal against his warm skin.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up,” he whispered.

“Hm, it’s fine. Are you okay?” he heard his lover mumble, leaning against his touch.

Eichi took a deep breath.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay. Just a nightmare, nothing else.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Shu was about to retaliate but instead, he let out a small yawn.

Eichi smiled.

“It’s still early, you can go back to sleep if you want,” he offered.

“Mm, ‘m not sleepy anymore,” Shu protested. “Can we just stay like this for a while, love.”

“Of course,” Eichi said, barely a breath in the air as his heart skipped a beat.

He kept gently moving his thumb against Shu’s cheek, as the other man moved his hand from Eichi’s own to his chest, sliding it up slowly until he could tangle his fingers into soft brown curls.

They spent a few long moments in silence like that, feeling each other breathe, while light blue eyes lazily fluttered open.

Eichi could feel how his body filled with love as the soft blue met his warm green.

The next moment, the taller man could feel his lover grab onto his hair, to help him prop himself up to trail soft lazy kisses from his collarbones through his neck to his jaw and finally his lips.

At first it was delicate, their lips barely touching each other, almost like they were afraid the other would disappear if they tried to get closer. But gradually, Shu pushed forward, setting the pace for them. Eichi could feel him lick his dry lips and silently thanked him for it by adjusting their position.

Shu was now mostly laying on top of Eichi, and the younger man could feel his beloved melt into him as they savoured the moment together.

He let his own fingers disappear in to the smooth blond bedhead as his other hand held onto Shu’s waist.

Sometimes, Eichi hated waking up from his nightmares plagued by demons of the past. But then there were mornings like these, filled with warmth and _love_ , and he never wanted the moment to end – yet they had to get up from bed eventually and start their day. Until then, they’d remind each other of their presence.

Breaking away from the contact, Shu adjusted so that he could rest his forehead against the forehead of the man below him.

“Don’t worry, Eichi.”

“I’ll never leave you my love.”

 _“I love you_ _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to take me out after this


End file.
